Lady Red
Lady Red is the primary protagonist of my "Once Upon A Time" series alongside her band of Lost Boys - she was formerly known as Queen Red and ruled over the Red Armada as a stern but fair ruler following the death of King Cole, however due to the machinations of the madman known as Gepetto she has been forced into the life of an outlaw in the Forbidden Forest where she leads her Red Armada (now called Lost Boys) in a freedom-fighting campaign against Gepetto and his followers.. History Early Life Lady Red was born the daughter of a farmhand but never knew her mother, who she grew up to believe had left when she was an infant (in reality her mother was Otherkin but her father had kept it secret in an effort to protect his daughter). She lived a rather uneventful life until she reached the age of 14, upon which she would embark on her first and most famous adventure - her grandmother had grown ill during the winter months and her father entrusted her with taking some medicinal herbs to her with the promise she would not stray from the path. Yet Lady Red was young and curious and soon wandered from the path despite her promise, while exploring the forst she came across an Otherkin huntsman by the name of Jack - who was teaching his son, Blue, to hunt wild game. Easily distracted Lady Red watched the two as they hunted until Blue asked her about the herbs she was carrying, panicking she raced away to try and find her grandmother's home but became lost in the process - while in a clearing she was attacked by the Wolf and was almost killed. Thankfully for her Jack intervened and rescued her from the Wolf, tragically he recieved a fatal wound in the process - despite this he heroically took both Red and Blue to the safety of her grandmother's home before succumbing to his injuries. Becoming Queen After that fateful night Lady Red would become somewhat of a legend as the girl who survived the encounter with the Wolf, this brought her to the attention of King Cole himself who decided to make her his heir - as he had no children of his own: this move was deeply controversial and most knew their was a hidden reason behind it (which was true, King Cole was half-Otherkin (unknown to his people) and sensed Otherkin blood in Red). At the tender age of 17 Lady Red would be crowned Queen, she knew that she had a lot to live up to as King Cole was one of the most beloved monarchs in Erewhon history - a legacy she was expected to honor. Queen Red set up a Red Armada consisting of legendary heroes from across Erewhon (many of whom were Otherkin or half-Otherkin (though many hid this fact from the public) ) and invited Blue to join, however Blue still held resentment towards her for the death of his father and declined membership. Reign Queen Red's reign would start off rather rocky as her Red Armada was viewed with suspicion by many, who believed it was an Otherkin plot to takeover Erewhon - as they had done under the tyrannical rule of the Queen Of Hearts before the rule of King Cole. However as time passed the citizens of Erewhon grew more understanding and began to see Queen Red as a stern but fair monarch who was growing into her role with surprising ease despite the occassional mishap. Queen Red would also begin to manifest her Otherkin abilities for the first time during her reign and was frightened at first before she was comforted by Piper, one of the Red Armada, she was surprised to learn about the truth of the Red Armada and herself but vowed to continue her work as Queen. Conflicts With Gepetto As Queen Red's reign neared its second year the confrontation with Gepetto would begin as the mad toysmith began his vengeful quest to eradicate the Otherkin and bring Erehwhon to its knees as an all-powerful tyrant. Queen Red and her Red Armada fought against Gepetto for months and managed to deal significant blows to the madman's early goals of conquest - however Gepetto simply rebuilt his monstrosities and improved upon his work as he continued to grow in power.. Overthrow & Exile After only two years in power Queen Red was forced into exile as Gepetto finally overpowered her and the Red Armada, as they fled into the Forbidden Forests they would gain new allies in the form of Blue and Wolf - though Wolf was understandably mistrusted by the group as a whole due to her violent history with the others. As Queen Red fled into exile she lost her throne to Gepetto, who became the unlawful ruler of Erewhon in her place - retaking her former title as Lady Red she could do little to prevent her once majestic palace and homeland from being transformed into a dystopic wasteland by Gepetto and his forces. Current Activities Lady Red is now engaged in a freedom-fighting campaign alongside the Red Armada and seeks to reclaim her position as the rightful monarch of Erewhon while also putting an end to Gepetto's insane war-machine before it can claim any more innocent lives. Lady Red has also began a romantic relationship of sorts with Blue despite their former adversity - this has not gone down terribly well with Piper, who had long had feelings for Red (which sadly are not shared): only time will tell if this relationship will work out though and for now the group are far more concerned with simply staying alive as Gepetto threatens to once again drive them further into exile as his forces begin to carve apart the Forbidden Forests in search of the elusive freedom-fighters.. Powers & Abilities Lady Red is half-Otherkin and while she doesn't have the level of magical power a full-fledged Otherkin would possess she still has a number of abilities beyond those found in mainstream humanity: *Decelerated Ageing (Lady Red ages at an incredibly slow rate, her expected life-span runs into the centuries rather than decades and she has aged very little since reaching 19.) *Mystic Affinity (Lady Red can sense magical-beings, places and phenomena via simply being near it - this can manifest as sights, smells or sounds not normally noticable to others and depending on the intensity of the magic can even cause her discomfort or pain) *Animation (Lady Red can animate her clothing in order to form capes that wrap around others like vines, she can change the properties of said clothing as well so they are as tough as steel (to shield allies or crush opponents) or soft as silk, she can also alter the clothing to turn whatever it touches invisible or mimick others. The exact limits of this power is unknown as of this point.) Weaknesses Battle Stats Category:Superheroes Category:Evil-Eye